spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn the Sardine
Evelyn (pronounced as "Eve-Linn") Sardinella da Silva is a character from the SpongeBob SquarePants fanon series. She was a temporary replacement for Maja Avery until Season 68, when Jasbre confirmed that Maja would return in the next season. Danilo saw no need to keep using his creation, so he stopped using her altogether. Since then, she was a forgotten character for nearly thirty-one seasons, when Danilo decied to use her again in Season 100, and it's expected that she will become a regular character for the next seasons. She'd became part of the ZPW crew in its thirty-ninth season. Description Her species is a sardine, specifically the Sardinella brasiliensis genre. She was originally an Mary Sue-like character, until she met with Adam. She's a bit less yellow bright than him. She was born on Golfos Gerais, Brazil. In her debut, she was pratically the opposite of Maja, until later, when step by step, she began to like explorations and became best friends with Adam. When Maja finds out about her (in her "ghost" form), she becomes envious, but realized she doesn't want to steal him from her. The same reaction happened to Evelyn when she first met Maja. Since then, Evelyn and Adam had many adventures until some sad news happened: her father passed away, so she was forced to move to Whalehattan (their new home) to help her family. After many years without notice, she returned, as her boss allowed his employees to spend two weeks on vacation. Now, the other characters becames friends with her, and she began to visit places with other companions, such as Maja, Sandy, Squidina... When the vacation ended, she tells her friends that she will sporadically visit them for more explore-ness. She then meet with Douglas the Golden Dorado, a Salminus brasiliensis man who shares many features with her. They soon began dating. However, Douglas' parents were the rock on her shoes, not letting the two lovers go to Whalehattan. They believe Evelyn is a threat to their son. Appearances SpongeBob Fanon Season 67 # Adam's New Partner # Evelyn the Unexplorer # Stranded in the Sand # Ghostly Jealousy # Evelyn Goes Exploring Season 68 # Evelyn & Adam's Excellent Adventure # The Shall-Not-be Discovered Temple # Egyptian Exploration # E a Fantasia se torna Real # Evelyn's Farewell Season 100 # Oh, You're Back!? # Between Saturn's Rings # Going to Galápagos # The Andean Mountain Ranges # See You on the Flip Side! # Evelyn and Adam Season 103 # South America! # Which Waterfall? Season 105 # Deep Sea Danger # Dough Nuts # House Painters Season 107 # North Korea... Again? Season 115 # One Explorer Complements Another Adventurer Zero Plot Whatsoever Season 39 # Oops, Wrong Show! Trivia * She is the first OC made by Daniloeverton. The second is Douglas the Golden Dorado, her boyfriend. * In Season 67, during her "Mary Sue phase", she was mostly seen with a pink dress and sometimes carried an parasol of the same color. ** Since Season 68, she sports a look similar to Maja, except her shirt is blue with a capybara on it, her shorts are grey, and her hat has decorations from her previous journeys. Category:Daniloeverton Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Yellows Category:Females Category:2018 Category:2019